epherai_sali214fandomcom-20200213-history
Elisia
"Elisia is, by far, one of the most intriguing planets I have ever had the privilege of studying. I was fascinated by how much hatred and prejudice could possibly exist on one world. It is a frightening place, but one of cold, calculated beauty." -- Shillay Vanneccio Elisia Elisia is one of the primary sentient planets of ES-214. It is well known for its xenophobia and corrupt government throughout its numerous capital cities. Inhabited mostly by Elisians, it is not well-known for accepting off-worlders with open arms. It is the second most technologically advanced planet in its solar system, next to Hyra. Geography Elisia is a medium sized planet with predominantly tundra and mountainous regions. The equator of Elisia is the warmest part of the planet, primarily comprised of taiga. Various flora flourish throughout the entire world, though species differ heavily based on climate and physical location. Climate Due to its distance from the sun, Elisia is notoriously cold year-round. The warmest temperatures reached are during its summers, which record peak is noted as no higher than 68°F. This is primarily near the equator. In the northern parts of the planet, it often stays below 40°F in the summer. In its winters, the coldest parts of the planet can reach down to -40°F. The equator averages at -5°F. Species of flora and fauna, as well as the Elisians themselves, have adapted to the harsher climates of their world. Population Despite their extensive potential lifespan, Elisians have a fairly high infant and child mortality rate. Due to the harsh temperatures of the planet, as well as the dangerous social conditions in the largest cities, children sometimes don't even make it to their fifth birthday. With a population at a steady 2.3 billion Elisians, Elisia's spaced out terrain and cities prevent heavy population density. While some of the largest main cities are thickly inhabited, they, too, are big enough to accommodate all the citizens that reside within them. Some of Elisia's population is made up of half-breeds and off-worlders. Both groups are often met with disdain by Elisians, but moreso in regards to half-breeds. Most of the off-worlders are refugee Gotumonians who fled to Elisia when Gotumonx was glassed by Warlord Fathom. The second largest off-worlder population is comprised of Gaoians. Government Each of Elisia's main cities are governed by their own separate High Councils. War between the main cities has been nonexistent, although disagreements have happened multiple times in the past. High Councilmen of each city generally keep to their own business, since most of the social issues to deal with arise from their own cities, and not so much other ones. * Every High Council is composed of 25 Councilmen. * Gender plays no part in who gets chosen for Council, but instead is based primarily on intelligence, leadership skills, and, occasionally, social and financial standing. * A potential Councilman is elected by the city's population. This process is riddled with corruption in many cases. This includes, but is not limited to: Bribery, voter fraud, and "disappearances" of certain citizens. * A potential Councilman must be over the age of 30 to be elected. * Off-worlders and half-breeds are specifically forbidden to take a place on any High Council. For as long as the High Councils have existed on Elisia, corruption has been dangerously rampant. Most decisions are made via Council votes, and bribes have a tendency to crop up for the more important rulings. While there are Councilmen who play by the book through and through, they don't always last very long on their respective Councils. Despite the corruption, if a High Councilman is caught outwardly breaking laws, they can be ousted from their position and even imprisoned. The High Councils of the main cities are often very torn on the subject of half-breeds and off-worlders. Many fight over laws put into place to protect both groups from being killed openly in the streets. This social issue is one of the most hotly debated topics on the entire planet. Votes are often made in regards to the very issue, as half-breeds do make up a decent portion of the world. * In one case, a Councilman managed to sway a vote so thoroughly, it allowed for the genocide of approximately 55% of the half-breed population in Pheodai. * In another case, half-breed killing was made completely and utterly illegal in the main city of Hinasirian. Religion The primary religion practiced throughout Elisia is that of the All-Seeing Eye of Elyse. This involves worshiping Elyse, the deity who created the planet and the Elisians, themselves. Lead by powerful clergies within the main cities, the average Elisian is very attached to the notion of the Goddess. Those who are outspoken against Elyse are often imprisoned, marked as a Heretic, show up dead, or disappear completely. Elyse's teachings often speak of relations with off-worlders and half-breeds. As per her writings, it is forbidden for an Elisian to produce offspring with an off-worlder. Half-breeds formed from these unions are seen as abhorrent creatures, treated worse than the lowliest insect. While there are Elisians avidly against this belief, to overtly speak out against it would bring down the wrath of the clergy. One punishment the clergy often reserves for detractors is that of a "Mark of the Heretic". A swatch of hair is stained white, a hair color that is unnatural for an Elisian to have otherwise. With this marking, a Heretic becomes a social pariah, treated only marginally better than a half-breed. Even if a Heretic were to shave their head bald, it would be assumed that they were ultimately attempting to hide their status as a Heathen. Social standards of Elisian culture demands visible hair, else one is seen as a cowardly Heretic or simply someone to be mocked. Landmarks Our Mother Temple of Pheodai * One of the first temples erected for Elyse in Pheodai. * Burned to the ground by Shaelrion Hawking. History Half-breeds died in a genocide once. Notable Figures * Elyse * Hyre